Legenden sind wahr?
by Midnight-Michi
Summary: Bella hat seit ihrer Geburt einen merkwürdigen Traum. Denn sie nicht versteht. Eines Tages zieht sie nach Forks. Sie stoßt auf viele Geheimnisse. Wird sie alle Geheimnisse herausfinden? Wird sie herausfinden was der Traum bedeutet?
1. Prolog

Ich wachte schweißgebadet in meinem Bett auf. Schon wieder dieser Traum. Warum kommt er immer wieder? Normalerweise träumte ich diesen Traum nur in Forks, wenn ich mal meinen Vater Charlie besuche. Seit wann kommt er auch hier in Phoenix? Ich weis überhaupt nicht, was er zu bedeuten hat. Doch ich war mir sicher, dass er irgendetwas zu bedeuten hat. Nur wusste ich nicht was. Ich versuche mir schon lange nicht mehr mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Denn ich komm sowieso zu keiner Lösung. Doch meine Fragen bleiben.

Nachdem ich mich von diesem Traum beruhigt habe, musste ich erstmal den Schweiß abduschen. Als mein Körper das warme Wasser spürte, entspannte er sich sofort wieder. Das Wasser tat richtig gut. Am liebsten wäre ich nie aus der Dusche gestiegen. Doch ich musste meiner Mutter Renee meine Entscheidung mitteilen. Meine Mutter ist nicht glücklich, weil ihr Mann Phil wegen seiner Baseballkarriere viel herumreist und sie hier bei mir bleiben muss. Denn ich bin erst 17 Jahre alt. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen zu meinen Vater Charlie zu ziehen. Auch wenn ich Forks nicht ausstehen kann, möchte ich gerne meine Mutter glücklich machen. Ich kam in die Küche und sah wie meine Mutter mir Frühstück zubereitet. „Guten Morgen Mom" begrüßte ich sie und sie erwiderte „Morgen Bella. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Ich ging auf ihre Frage nicht ein. Ich wollte ihr meine Entscheidung mitteilen. „Mom, ich weis das kommt jetzt überraschend, doch ich möchte zu meinen Vater ziehen." Sie sah mich geschockt unfähig irgendetwas zu erwidern. „Ich weis doch wie sehr du gerne mit Phil herumreisen willst. Also habe ich mir gedacht, das ich zu meinen Vater ziehe und du Phils Spiele live anschauen kannst." Meine Mutter umarmte mich, doch sie sah mich besorgt an. „Das musst du nicht für mich tun. Außerdem hasst du Forks." Sie hat zwar Recht, doch meine Entscheidung ist gefällt. „Forks wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. Außerdem ist da ja auch noch Jacob. Mit ihm wird mir schon nicht die Decke auf den Kopf fallen." Ich versuchte so lässig wie möglich rüber zu kommen, doch ich konnte noch nie gut lügen. Die nächsten Tage waren schnell an mir vorbeigezogen. Ich habe alles mit Charlie geklärt und Mom hat immer wieder gemeint, das ich das nicht machen brauche. Ich kam gerade aus dem Haus, als sein weißes etwas durch die Bäume huscht. Ist es möglich, dass….. Nein! Es war nur ein Traum. Ich glaube nicht, dass er plötzlich zum Leben erweckt wird. Ich musste über mich selbst lachen. Jetzt denke ich auch schon, dass die Figur aus meinem Traum zum Leben erweckt ist. Meine Mutter brachte mich noch zum Flughafen und meinte wieder, dass ich es nicht machen müsste. Mom dachte bestimmt, das ich mich unglücklich dadurch mache. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um mich.

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, was mir in Forks alles passiert, hätte sie mich nie im Leben gehen lassen. Doch wie sollte sie es wissen oder ich.


	2. Erster Schultag

Der Flug von Phoenix nach Port Angels dauerte nicht lange. Nachdem ich aus dem Flughafen kam, wusste ich auch wieder, warum ich Forks absolut nicht mochte. Denn es regnet und das die ganze Zeit. Wenn hier einmal die Sonne heraus kommt, ist es immer noch kalt. Charlie holt mich vom Flughafen mit den Streifenwagen ab. „Hallo Dad." sagte ich zur Begrüßung. „Hallo Bella, endlich bist du einmal wieder hier." freute sich mein Dad. Charlie und ich waren noch nie sehr rede gewandt, also schwiegen wir die Fahrt über. Ich schaute mir die Gegend an und sah plötzlich wieder dieses weiße etwas. Verfolgt es mich etwa oder bring mich Forks jetzt schon um den Verstand? Ich tendiere auf die zweite Möglichkeit. Zuhause angekommen packte ich erstmal meinen Koffer aus und ging anschließend duschen. Das warme Wasser ist immer so wohltuend. Nach einer Weile legte ich mich in mein Bett und nahm mein Lieblingsbuch „Sturmhöhe" zur Hand. So konnte ich gut einschlafen.

Doch ich träumte schon wieder diesen Traum. Ich stehe im Wald. Der Mond steht hell erleuchtet über mir. Dann kommt ein wunderschöner schneeweißer Wolf auf mich zu. Er ist größer als ein normaler Wolf und hat eisblaue Augen. Sobald der riesen Wolf einen Schritt vor macht, mache ich einen zurück. Ich habe eine riesen Angst vor ihm. Am liebsten würde ich weglaufen, doch irgendetwas hält mich hier fest. Ich weis nicht was es ist, doch weglaufen kann ich nicht. Plötzlich wurde mir eiskalt. Wenn ich nicht vor Angst erzitterte, dann wegen dieser Eiseskälte. Ich schrie auf, als ich ein fürchterliches Knurren hörte. Doch nicht aus der erwartenden Richtung, sonder hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um, doch ich sah nichts. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, war der Wolf direkt vor mir. Ich erschrak, konnte mich aber nicht rühren. Dann kam wieder dieses fürchterliche Knurren. Die zwei Monster wollten bestimmt noch etwas spielen, bevor ich zur Mahlzeit werde. Ich wimmerte leise und betete Gott um Gnade an. Der Wolf drehte seinen Kopf kurz weg von mir, doch ich nutzte es aus und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich konnte immer noch nicht fliehen. Doch wieso? Was hielt mich hier? Er drehte den Kopf wieder zu mir und plötzlich sprang er genau in meine Richtung.

Schreiend wachte ich auf. Es war nur wieder dieser Traum. Es war nur wieder dieser Traum. Versuchte ich mir zur Beruhigung einzureden. Ich sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass ich jetzt sowieso aufstehen musste. Heute ist mein erster Schultag und Charlie wurde mich wahrscheinlich im Streifenwagen vorfahren. Oh, wie peinlich! Nach der beruhigenden Dusche, ging ich in die Küche. Dort war kein Charlie. Wieso ist er nicht hier. Hat er vergessen, dass er mich zur Schule fahren muss, weil ich kein eigenes Auto habe? Oder musste ich zur Schule laufen? Ich bekam leichte Panik, doch dann sah ich den Zettel auf dem Tisch.

_Guten Morgen Bella,_

_ich musst schon früh los. Doch du musst nicht zur Schule laufen. Ich habe dir ein Auto gekauft. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir._

_Viel Spaß! Dad_

Erst jetzt sah ich den Autoschlüssel der dazu lag. Ein eigenes Auto! Wow! Ich musste es mir sofort ansehen. Ich lief raus und in der Einfahrt steht ein VW Polo in weiß. Ich habe mein eigenes Auto. Jubelte ich innerlich. Nach kurzen bestaunen, ging ich wieder rein. Denn frühstücken musste ich auch noch und meine Tasche holen. Den Weg zur Schule fand ich gleich. Forks ist ja keine so große Stadt. Im Sekretariat war nur eine kleine rothaarige Frau. „ hallo, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie freundlich. „Guten Tag mein Name ist Isabella Swan." antwortete ich ebenso freundlich zurück. „Ach ja…..einen Moment" Sie kramte in einem Stapel Papieren rum. Sie zog einen Plan der Schule und meinen Stundenplan heraus. „Moment, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Den lassen sie bitte von allen Lehrern unterschreiben und bringen ihn nach der Schule wieder hier her." Ich nickte nur und nahm den Zettel. Jeder Schüler starrt mich förmlich an, als wäre ich ein Alien. Sie haben wahrscheinlich nicht oft neue Schüler. Ich mag es überhaupt nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Ich bin dafür einfach nicht gemacht. Die ersten Stunden waren schrecklich. Von allen Seiten wurde ich angestarrt. Ein Junge kam auf mich zu und meinte: „Hey, ich bin Mike. Du musst Isabella sein?" „Nur Bella." korrektierte ich ihn. „Ok Bella. Möchtest du mit bei uns am Tisch in der Mensa sitzen?" „Ja gern." erwiderte ich ihm. Als wir über den Schulhof liefen, fiel mein Blick auf den Wald. Steht da wirklich ein schneeweißer Wolf? Ich blinzelte einmal und schon war er verschwunden. Bildete ich mir das nur ein? Ja, bestimmt. Ein Wolf so nah an der Stadt am Tage. Das ist bestimmt nur Einbildung. In der Mensa setzte ich mich zu Mike. Er stellt mir seine Freunde vor. Danach redete ich mit zwei Mädchen Jessica und Angela. Sie sind beide sehr nett. Dann viel mir eine Gruppe Schüler auf. Sie sitzen am weitesten von uns weg. Alle sehen wunderschön aus. Diese Jessica erzählte mir von ihnen. Einer der Cullens sah zu uns rüber und ich ließ meinen Blick gleich wieder senken. Mir war es peinlich, wenn ich jemanden anstarre und dabei erwischt werde. Doch ich sah nochmal ihn. Angela sagt, dass er Edward heißt. Edward, ein altmodischer Name, doch irgendwie passt er ihm. Er ist wunderschön. Ich ließ meinen Blick wieder senken. Jetzt habe ich Biologie. Als ich den Raum betrat, merkte ich wie ich angegafft werde. Oh man hört der Tag den nie auf? Der einzige Platz der frei ist, ist der neben Edward Cullen. „Hallo, ich bin Edward Cullen. Du bist bestimmt Isabella." sagte er, als ich mich setzte. „Bitte nur Bella." korrektierte ich auch ihn. Dann sah ich in seine Augen. Sie habe die Farbe von flüssigem Gold. Ich versinke in seinen Augen. Sie sind so wunderschön, fast unwirklich. Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm lassen. Die Stunde flog nur so dahin, ohne dass ich sie mitbekam. Als es klingelte, zuckte ich vor Schreck zusammen. Er stand auf und ging und ich tat es ihm gleich. Die nächste Stunde musste ich die ganze zeit an ihn denken. Er hat irgendetwas Anziehendes an sich. Verträumt ging ich zu meinen Wagen. Dieser Wolf tauchte wieder im Wald auf und verschwand auch gleich wieder. Was will er hier? Ich könnte fast glauben er verfolgt mich. Bella zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. Du findest doch keine Lösung. Sagte eine Stimme in meinen Kopf. Plötzlich hörte ich ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen. Ich dreht mich um uns sah wie ein Auto auf mich zukommt. Ich war wie erstarrt. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Doch bevor der Wagen mich erreichte, warf mich etwas Kaltes und Hartes um. Als ich sehen wollte was es wahr. Schaute ich in zwei …………..


	3. Im Krankenhaus

Schaute ich in zwei wunderschöne goldene Augen. Sie sahen mich ganz erschrocken an. Wie ist er so schnell bei mir gewesen? Wenn man aus der Schule kommt, muss man in eine andere Richtung zu seinem Wagen laufen, als zu meinem. Ist er mir nach gelaufen? Das Auto, das auf mich zu kam, war noch in Bewegung. Es kam erneut auf mich zu, doch Edward hielt es mit seinen Händen auf. Mit seinen Händen?? Wie kann er es mit den Händen anhalten? Das Auto muss doch mindestens zwei Tonnen wiegen. Wie hat er, das gemacht? „Wie….. hast…. d-du.. das gemacht?" stotterte ich. Er sah mir ganz tief in die Augen. Sie sind so wunderschön. Er antworte mich nicht.

Ich hörte das wilde Geschrei vom Parkplatz und dann kamen auch schon Lehrer um uns aus dem Zwischenraum, den die beiden Autos hinterlassen haben, zu befreien. Ich bekam nicht mit, wie die Sanitärer kamen und mich auf eine Barre schnallten. Ich war einfach zu tief in Gedanken.

Als sie mich den Krankenwagen hineinschoben, sah ich wieder diesen schneeweißen Wolf. Er stand am Waldrand und beobachtet das Szenario. Als ich jemand sagen wollte, dass da ein Wolf steht, war er auch schon verschwunden. Was will er nur immer hier? Ich konnte nicht weiter darüber grübel, was es mit den Wolf auf sich hat.

Denn ein Notarzt stellte mir Fragen, wie ich mich fühlte. Ich sagte ihnen, dass es mir gut geht. Er schien es mir nicht zu glauben, denn er sagte: „Sie müssen nicht die starke spielen. Ihr Mitschüler hat uns schon gesagt, das sie mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen sind." Was? Ich bin doch nicht mit den kopf aufgeschlagen. Das hätte ich doch merken müssen. Wieso hat er das gesagt? Ich muss dringend mit ihm reden.

Im Krankenhaus röntgen sie mich. Doch das Schlimmste war, das sie mich bemutterten. Wenn man mich bemuttert, fühle ich mich immer so schwach. Ich mochte es nicht so schwach zu sein.

Plötzlich kam Edward in das Krankenzimmer. Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, doch er drückte mich sanft wieder ins Bett. Seine Haut war eiskalt. Wieso ist er so kalt? Friert er etwa? Erst wollte ich ihm die Decke anbieten damit er sich aufwärmen kann, ließ es aber bleiben.

Es wurde erneut die Tür aufgemacht und es kam ein Filmstar herein. Filmstar? „ Guten Tag, Ich bin Dr. Cullen. Sie müssen Isabella Swan sein?" Sagte er zur Begrüßung. „ Nur Bella" korrigierte ich auch ihn. Es ist schon langsam ein Reflex. Dr. Cullen lächelte mich an und meinte: „Da haben sie aber viel Glück gehabt." Ich erwiderte darauf: „Ich hatte Glück, das Edward mich rechtzeitig zur Seite gestoßen hat." Er nickte nur.

Momentmal! Dr. Cullen?...... Edward Cullen…. Er muss sein Vater sein und so wie guckt, weis er ganz genau Bescheid, was auf dem Parkplatz passiert ist. „Kann ich nach Hause?" fragte ich Dr. Cullen dann. „Ja, das ist kein Problem. Wenn irgendwelche Beschwerden auftreten, kommen sie bitte vorbei." Ich nickte nur zur Bestätigung. Dann verließ er auch schon wieder das Zimmer.

Ich war mit Edward jetzt allein im Zimmer. Er musterte mich, als ich aufstand. Er muss mir unbedingt eine Frage beantworten. Denn darauf fällt mir beim besten Willen keine plausible Antwort ein. Erst wollte ich ihn fragen, wie er schnell bei mir war. Doch es fiel mir ein, das ich darauf nicht geachtet habe und deswegen auch nicht mit 100%-iger Sicherheit sagen kann, dass er mir nicht gefolgt ist.

„Wie hast du das Auto weggeschoben?" fragte ich stattdessen. „Du redest Unsinn. Du hast dir den Kopf angestoßen und weist nicht wovon du redest." Erwiderte er. „Ich habe mir den Kopf nicht angestoßen. Du warst urplötzlich bei mir und hast das Auto mit deinen Händen aufgehalten." Er verzog das Gesicht und sagte, als wäre er ein Filmstar: „Das wird dir niemand glauben, das ist dir doch klar, oder?"

„Ich habe nicht vor es jemanden zu sagen. Doch ich möchte wissen, wie du es gemacht hast." antwortet ich darauf. „Kannst du mir nicht einfach danken und es dabei belassen?" fragte er dann. „Danke." Kam es mir über meine Lippen. Wieso wollte er es mir nicht erzählen? Was könnte nur sein Geheimnis sein? „Du wirst es nicht dabei belassen?" „Nein!" sagte ich schnell und wahrheitsgemäß. „Dann hoffe ich du stehst auf Enttäuschungen." Erwiderte er und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich sah ihm eine Weile nach und ging dann ebenfalls. Mein Vater holte mich vom Krankenhaus ab. Er musste dann aber wieder zur Arbeit. Als ich aus dem Fenster in meinem Zimmer sah, bemerkte ich wieder diesen weißen Wolf. Ich betrachtete ihn mir genauer. Er war wunderschön. Dieser Wolf ist vollkommen identisch mit dem aus meinen Traum. Was will er von mir? Wieso läuft er mir hinterher?

Ich beschloss hinaus zu gehen. Ich wollte zu diesem Wolf. Eine leise Stimmte in meinen Kopf riet mir ab, doch ich wollte wissen, was dieser Wolf von mir will. Nachdem ich das Haus verlassen habe, erblicke ich den Wolf. Nur Mut Bella, du willst doch wissen, was dies hier zu bedeuten hat. Redete ich mir ein und schritt auf den Wolf zu. Ich war nur noch etwa 100 Meter von dem Wolf entfernt, als er ……………


	4. Erstes Geheimnis gelüftet

_Ich war nur noch etwa 100 Meter von dem Wolf entfernt, als er …………… _

sich umdrehte und in den Wald lief. "Warte!" rief ich ihm hinterher. Ich lief ohne zu zögern hinter ihm her. Der schneeweiße Wolf rannte nicht. Es ist fast so als sollte ich ihm folgen. Doch wieso tue ich das? Ach ja, ich möchte wissen was, das hier alles zu bedeuten hat. Also machte ich mir Mut und lief schließlich weiter hinter ihm her.

Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir ein Rascheln. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um. Als ich sah, dass hinter mir nichts war, drehte ich mich wieder nach vorn.

Wo ist er hin? Ich drehte mich im Kreis, doch ich sah ihn nicht. Oh nein, ich habe ihn verloren. Ich war jetzt mutterseelenallein im Wald.

Ich würde den Wolf jetzt nicht finden. Ich ging also in die Richtung aus der ich kam.

Es ist erstaunlich wie weit ich dem Wolf in den Wald gefolgt bin. Ich kann immer noch nicht den Rand des Waldes sehen. Hoffentlich komme ich hier irgendwann wieder raus, dachte ich.

Auf einmal kam ein eiskalter Windstoß an mir vorbei. Ich erschrak, als plötzlich eine Herde Rehe an mir vorbei rannte. Ich schloss meine Augen vor Angst. Ich saß auf dem Boden und zitterte.

Nach kurzer Zeit war alles Still. Absolut nichts war mehr zu hören. Ich öffnete meine Augen und stand auf. Nichts wie weg, rief meine innere Stimme. Ich rannte fast weiter.

Als ich auf einer Lichtung ankam, blieb ich erschrocken stehen. Ein totes Reh lag dort, doch ich erschrak nicht wegen dem Tier. Nein! Ich erschrak wegen dem Mann der über das Tier gebeugt ist.

W-was .. w-wie... Häh??

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr erfassen. Was macht er hier? Was tut er da?

Bei dem Reh steht Edward. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Er hielt das Reh fest und sein Mund war an dem Hals des Tieres. Was tut er da?

Plötzlich fuhr er hoch uns sah in meine Richtung. Meine innere Stimme schrie immer wieder. 'Lauf! Lauf ganz weit weg! Lauf Bella!' Doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Er sah genauso erschrocken aus, wie ich.

Als er seinen Blick nur kurz von mir abwendete, löste sich meine Starre. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte weg.

Plötzlich knallte ich gegen etwas Hartes und sehr Kaltes. Durch den Aufprall landete ich auf meinem Po. Ich sah auf um zu wissen gegen was ich geknallt bin.

Es war ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen. Ich habe sie schon irgendwo mal gesehen. Jetzt weis ich es wieder. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Ach ja Alice Cullen. Wie kann sie auf der einen Seite so klein und zierlich sein und auf der anderen so hart wie Stern?

Was ist wenn sie genauso ist wie ihr Bruder? Ich bekam Angst.

Doch plötzlich war die Angst wie weggeblasen. Ich wurde ganz ruhig und dann kamen noch welche aus dem Wald. Ich glaube, das sind Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie. Dann standen da noch Dr. Cullen und eine Frau. Ich vermutete mal, dass es seine Frau ist. Rosalie sah mich hasserfüllt an und ich zuckte daraufhin zusammen.

Dann kam Edward zu seiner Familie. Ich sah wie er seine Lippen bewegten und die seiner Familie. Verständigten sie sich mit Lippenlesen?

Mein Verstand fängt langsam wieder an zu arbeiten. Eins weis ich mittlerweile, dass sind keine Menschen. Wer oder besser was sind sie? Alice trat auf mich zu und ich wich zurück. „Bella, du brauchst keine Angst vor uns zu haben." sagte sie. Mein Blick fiel auf Rosalie, die mich zwar nicht mehr so hasserfüllt anschaut, doch es macht mir immer noch Angst.

Ich saß immer noch auf dem Boden. „W-Was s-sei-t ihr?" brachte ich stotternd hervor. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig an und nickten dann. Dr. Cullen trat vor und antwortete mir: „Da du schon zu viel gesehen hasst, bring es nicht weiterhin es vor dir geheim zu halten. Doch eins musst du uns noch versprechen."

Was kommt jetzt? Ich stand auf, weil mir unwohl dabei war, wenn sie die ganze Zeit zu mir runter sahen. Ich blieb jedoch ein Stückchen entfernt von den Cullens. Sie warteten wahrscheinlich auf eine Antwort, deswegen nickte ich Dr. Cullen zu damit er weiter sprach. „ Du musst uns versprechen, dass du es auf keinem Fall jemanden erzählen wirst. Keiner darf davon jemals erfahren." Ist das jetzt so eine Sache, wie ' wenn du es jemanden erzählst, müssen wir dich umbringen '- Geschichte?

Ich nickte zur Bestätigung. Was hätte ich auch anderes tun können? „Wir sind Vampire. Doch wir ernähren uns nicht wie du es jetzt wahrscheinlich denkst. Wir trinken ausschließlich Tierblut." Alle beobachten meine Reaktion genau. Doch erstmal geschah nichts, doch dann wurde um mich rum alles schwarz.

Ich kam langsam wieder zu mir. Ich lag auf etwas Weichem. Als ich meine Augen aufschlug, sah ich einen hellen Raum. Ich lag auf einem Bett. Das Zimmer sah aus wie ein Gästezimmer. Doch wo war ich? Wem gehört dieses Gästezimmer? Mir schwirrten so viele Gedanken im Kopf, dass ich sie nichts sortieren konnte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine Frau mit braunen Haaren kam herein. Ihr Kopf war fast herzförmig. „Geht es dir wieder besser? Ich bin Esme. Meinen Sohn Edward hast du ja schon kennengelernt." Plötzlich trafen mich die Erinnerungen wie ein großer Schlag. Ich erzitterte. Ich bin hier also bei den Cullens zu Hause.

Esme sah mich besorgt an. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor uns zu haben. Wir werden dir nichts tun." sagte sie und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. „Ich weis es ist etwas viel für dich, doch bitte halte dein Versprechen." bat sie mich mit samtweicher Stimmer.

Sie ist so lieb zu mir obwohl sie mich überhaupt nicht kennt. Sie ist so liebreizend. Wie kann ich ihr da etwas abschlagen? „Ich werde nichts verraten." bestätigte ich ihr und sie lächelte mich immer noch an.

„Möchtest du vielleicht etwas zu trinken?" fragte sie mich. „Nein, danke. Kann ich vielleicht nach Hause?" entgegnete ich ihr vorsichtig. „Ja klar. Edward wird dich nach Hause fahren." Ich habe ein bisschen Angst vor dieser Auto fahrt. Esme ging aus dem Zimmer und ich lief ihr hinterher.

Im Wohnzimmer saßen alle anderen zusammen auf den Sofas. Edward kam zu mir und sagte: „Komm ich fahre dich nach Hause." Ich nickte ihm zu. Wir gingen zu seinem silbernen Volvo. Er hielt mir die Beifahrerseite auf und kaum das ich mich gesetzt habe, war er schon auf dem Fahrersitz.

Eins kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen. Das wird eine sehr lange Autofahrt.


	5. Gedanken

Ich möchte gern eure Meinung zu meiner FF wissen. Also Bitte schreibt mir Reviews!!

* * *

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von Edward abwenden. Er sah so perfekt aus und soll so gefährlich sein? Ich sitze hier im Auto mit einem Vampir. Doch ich verspürte keine Angst. Ich fühlte mich bei ihm wohl. Wie kommt das? Ist es, weil er mir das Leben gerettet hat? Kann er überhaupt so gefährlich sein, wenn er mir das Leben rettet? Ich hatte so viele Fragen in meinem Kopf und keine Antworten.

Die Stille im Wagen wurde langsam unangenehm. Dies schien auch Edward zu spüren, jedenfalls durchbrach er die Stille. „Bella, ich weis, dass du jetzt sehr verwirrt bist. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich es toll finde, das du uns versprochen hast niemanden etwas zu sagen." Er sah mich bei diesen Worten an. Ich nickte nur. Ich weis nämlich nicht, was ich erwidern soll. Danach war es wieder still.

„Ähm … Ed - Edward?" meine Stimme zitterte, weil ich so unsicher war. Ich verstand einfach nicht, warum ich keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Er war ein Vampir und ich fühlte mich sicher bei ihm. Ist das nicht verrückt? „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dir nichts tun. Frag nur was du wissen möchtest." Sagte er mir. „Ich … ähm … Naja, ihr habt gesagt, das ihr nur Tierblut trinkt. Naja … Ich dachte … Vampire … trinken Menschenblut?" fragte ich mit sehr zittriger Stimme.

Er sah mir genau in die Augen. Sie waren aus flüssigem Gold. Ich versank in seinen Augen und vergaß alles um mich herum. Ich nahm nur noch ihn war. Als er mir antwortete, riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Wir haben dem Menschenblut entsagt. Wir wollen keine Monster sein. Tierblut ist eine Alternative zum menschlichen Blut." Sie wollen keine Monster sein. Seine Worte hallten mir noch eine Weile in meinem Kopf. Ich blickte nach draußen und bemerkte, dass wir schon da waren.

Ein Teil von mir wollte nicht aussteigen und der andere wollte unbedingt hier weg um nachzudenken. Doch ich musste diese Sache erst einmal verarbeiten. Vielleicht begreife ich dann besser, dass ich gerade neben einem Vampir saß. „Ähm Ciao Edward." verabschiedete ich mich. Die ganze Fahrt hat nicht so lange gedauert, wie ich erst angenommen habe. „Tschüss Bella" erwiderte er. Er fuhr erst weg, als ich an der Haustür stand.

Plötzlich raschelt irgendwas hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah wieder diesen schneeweißen Wolf. Doch dieses Mal fiel ich im nicht hinterher. Ich habe heute genug merkwürdige Geheimnisse gelüftet. Der Wolf sah zu mir, doch ich huschte schnell durch die Haustür und schloss sie ab. Heute werde ich keine Geheimnisse mehr lüften, sagte ich mir immer wieder. Denn dieser Wolf erregte wieder mein Interesse. Er zieht mich fast so an wie Edward.

Wo ich wieder beim heutigen Thema wäre. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es Vampire gibt. Doch die Cullens sind die lebenden Beweise. Die Vorstellung, dass es echte Vampire gibt, ist gruselig, doch vor den Cullens habe ich keine Angst. Mir schwirren so viele Gedanken im Kopf, dass ich nichts mehr verstand.

Ich konnte eine Weile nicht einschlafen. Ich wälzte mich in meinem Bett hin und her. Die ganze Sache macht mir schwer zu schaffen. Irgendwann jedoch muss ich eingeschlafen sein.

_Ich stand auf einer Lichtung und Jacob, mein bester Freund seit ich klein war, war bei mir. Er zog mich hinter sich und knurrte laut auf. Knurrte??? Ich sah an ihm vorbei und erblickte Edward. Seine Augen waren so auf Jacob gerichtet, als ob er in abschätzen wollte. Plötzlich bekam ich Panik. Die zwei sollten nicht kämpfen. Ich wollte mich zwischen ihnen stellen, doch Jacob schob mich immer wieder zurück. Ich hörte ein Jaulen und sah hinter mich. Nichts war da. Doch als ich mich wieder umdrehte, stand ein riesiger rostbrauner Wolf vor mir. Mein Blick wechselte zwischen diesem riesigen Wolf und Edward hin und her. Die beiden knurrten sich und sprangen sich auf einmal an. Ich schrie: „NEIN!"_

Ich schreckte hoch. Mein ganzer Körper war angespannt und mir liefen die Tränen. Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt habe, ging ich unter die Dusche. Mein Körper entspannte sich bei dem warmen Wasser sofort wieder. Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich träume schon wieder etwas, was ich nicht verstehe. Bei diesem Traum habe ich auch das Gefühl, das irgendetwas wahr dran ist. Forks bringt mich wirklich um den Verstand. Ich stieg aus der Dusche und machte mich für die Schule fertig.

Was werden sich die Cullens mir gegenüber jetzt verhalten? Darüber machte ich mir den ganzen Weg zur Schule Gedanken. Auf dem Parkplatz sah ich einen silbernen Volvo. Als sie sind da. Er ist da. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Gedanken sofort zu Edward huschten. Seine goldenen Augen sind wunderschön. Ich bemerkte überhaupt nicht, dass ich schon im Klassenzimmer stand.

Ich versuchte mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, was aber nicht ganz klappte. In der Mittagspause setzte ich mich zu Angela und Mike. Mein Blick schweifte durch die Cafeteria. An einem weit entfernten Tisch saßen die Cullens. Sie sahen oft zu mir rüber und erzählten irgendetwas. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann musste ich zu Bio. Ich freute mich schon darauf. Hat es etwas mit Edward zu tun? Der Unterricht begann, doch er war nicht da. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung überflutete mich. Jetzt hatte ich meine Antwort. Die Vorfreude hatte nur etwas mit Edward zu tun.

Die letzten beiden Stunden gingen schnell vorüber. Als ich vor meinem Haus anhielt, bemerkte ich den schneeweißen Wolf am Waldrand. Er war wunderschön. Sollte ich ihm folgen? Doch was ist, wenn wieder so etwas wie letztes Einmal passiert? Dann würde ich wirklich den Verstand verlieren. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und ging rasch ins Haus.

Kaum war ich im Haus schon wurde ich in eine feste Umarmung geschlossen. Jacob war hier, freute ich mich innerlich. Ich erwiderte seine Umarmung sofort. „Bella, es freut mich so sehr dich wieder zu sehen." sprach Jake. „ja, ich freue mich auch, Jake." Erwiderte ich um viel Freude in der Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, das ich nicht schon früher gekommen bin, doch ich hatte … viel zu tun." Er lächelte mich an und ich erwiderte nur. „Kein Problem." Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass Jacob sehr warm war. Ich sah ihn besorgt an. „Geht es dir gut? Du bist so warm." „ja, ja mir geht es bestens." Doch ich glaubte ihm nicht. Er wollte mir irgendetwas nicht sagen.

Schon wieder ein Geheimnis. Werde ich es herausfinden, was mein bester Freund vor mir versteckt?


	6. Erkenntnis

Ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und er bemerkte nur „ Es ist wirklich alles gut. Ich habe nur einen ganz leichten Sonnenbrand." Sonnenbrand?? So oft scheint die Sonne nicht, dass man davon einen Sonnenbrand bekommt. Doch ich will jetzt nicht Rätzel raten, sondern einfach nur freuen, dass Jacob hier ist. „Komm wir gehen an den Strand im Reservat." Schlug Jack vor und ich nickte ihm zu.

Immer wenn ich Charlie besuchte, war ich auch bei Jacob. Er ist ja schließlich mein bester Freund. Der Strand ist schön, auch wenn es hier nicht wirklich warm ist. Ich erzählte ihm, was passiert ist nachdem ich das letzte Mal hier war. Die Cullens ließ ich natürlich aus, denn ich hatte es ihnen ja versprochen. Den weißen Wolf ließ ich auch besser aus, sonst hält er mich noch für verrückt.

Nach einer Weile sah ich hinauf zum Wald. Da sah ich ihn wieder. Er sah direkt neben einer Eiche. Seine eisblauen Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Wieso verfolgt er mich immer? Was will er von mir? Jetzt bemerkte ich auch wieder diese Anziehungskraft. Ich wollte zu ihm gehen, doch Jacob fragte mich: „ Was ist dort im Wald?"

Ich sah zu ihm auf und bemerkte, dass er zum Wald sah. Sah er den schneeweißen wunderschönen Wolf etwa nicht? Als mein Blick wieder zum Wald ging, dachte ich wirklich, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte. Dort war kein weißer Wolf, sondern nur Bäume. Habe ich mir diesen Wolf immer eingebildet? „ Ich dachte ich hätte dort etwas gesehen." Erwiderte ich ruhig. Ich lenkte das Thema auf ihn. Denn ich habe ihm vorhin viel erzählt, jetzt ist er dran.

Er berichtete wie er mit Embry den Lehrer so geärgert hat, dass sie einen Aufsatz über gutes Benehmen mit mindestens eintausend Wörtern schreiben mussten. Doch obwohl er wie ein Wasserfall spricht, habe ich das gleiche Gefühl wie vorhin. Irgendetwas verschweigt er mir.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Jacob brachte mich noch nach Hause. Diese Ablenkung hat mir sehr gut getan. Doch jetzt, wo Jacob wieder weg ist, kommen spuckt Edward wieder in meinem Kopf herum. Er war immer so nett zu mir. Hinzu kommt, dass er mein Leben gerettet hat. Kann er da böse sein? Doch wer sagt eigentlich, dass Vampire böse sein müssen. Die Cullens entsagen dem Menschenblut, weil sie keine Monster sein wollen. Also gibt es doch bestimmt auch Vampire, die gut sind.

Ich zerbrach mir noch lange meinen Kampf. Ungefähr Mitternacht muss ich dann eingeschlafen sein. Ich war noch ziemlich müde, als ich aufstehen musste. Doch die Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen, als ich mir vorgenommen habe einmal mit Edward zu reden. Hoffentlich ist er heute in der Schule. Irgendwie kam mir jetzt sogar Vorfreude auf die Schule.

Als ich auf den Schulparkplatz kam, sah ich schon den silbernen Volvo. Den Unterricht bekam ich kaum mit, denn ich war in Gedanken bei meinem Gespräch mit Edward. Mein Plan war, dass ich ihn in Bio, da ich ihn ja sowieso erst dort sehe, frage ob er Lust hat mit mir zu reden. Der Plan war gut.

Ein wenig verträumt, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria. Plötzlich stieß ich gegen etwas Hartes. Doch bevor ich auf meinem Po landen konnte, fingen mich zwei starke Arme auf. Ich hob meinen Blick, weil ich wissen wollte wer mich aufgefangen hat. Ich sah direkt in zwei wunderschöne goldene Augen. Das kann ja auch nur mir passieren. In meiner Träumerei bin ich gegen Edward gelaufen. Ich lief rot an, doch seine Augen hielten meine gefangen.

Ich vergaß einen Moment, dass ich mit Edward reden wollte. Doch nachdem sein Blick mich freigab, nutzte ich die Chance um ihn zu fragen. „Ähm .. Kann ich einmal mit dir reden?" Er sah mir in die Augen und nickte kurz. Gemeinsam gingen wir dann aus dem Gebäude und setzten uns auf eine Bank. Mich überkam wieder das Gefühl der Sicherheit. „Wie ich dir schon einmal gesagt habe, brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Du kannst mich alles fragen, was du möchtest." Sprach er und sah mich dabei an. Ohne Nachzudenken erwiderte ich schnell: „Nein, ich habe keine Angst vor dir." Ich konnte die Wahrheit in meinen Worten hören.

Da traf mich die Erkenntnis. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit ein Problem mit dem Wort Vampir. Mit Edward und den restlichen Cullens hatte das überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit nur Angst vor dem Vampir. Doch vor Edward selbst hatte ich keine Angst. Es war mir sogar vollkommend egal, was er war. Das entscheidende ist Edward ist Edward nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Es sah mich abschätzend an und wollte etwas sagen, doch ich kam ihn zufuhr. „Es ist mir egal, was du bist." Er legte die Stirn in Falten und fragte: „Es ist dir egal, dass ich ein Vampir bin." „Ja" antwortete ich kurz. „Es ist dir egal, wie gefährlich ich bin?" Diesmal fiel meine Antwort etwas länger aus. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Das Gegenteil ist sogar der Fall. Ich fühle mich bei dir sicher." Die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden größer. Er schien zu überlegen, doch ich fing an mit meiner Befragung. Meine Fragen gingen von Vampiren bis zu ihm. „Warum könnt ihr am Tag hinaus gehen?" wollte ich wissen. Er verkniff sich sichtlich ein lachen. „Das ist schwer zu erklären am Besten ich zeige es dir bei Gelegenheit." Ich musste lächeln. Er wollte sich mit mir treffen. Er riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Komm, wir kommen sonst zu spät zum Unterricht." Etwas verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

Die Zeit vergeht mit ihm wie im Flug. Von dem Unterricht in Bio bekam ich wieder nichts mit. Ich musste immer wieder zu Edward sehen. Es ging ihm wahrscheinlich wie mir. Denn unsere Blicke trafen sich des Öfteren und blieben eine Weile hängen. Nach Bio verabschiedeten wir uns, denn wir haben keinen anderen Unterricht mehr zusammen.

Zuhause angekommen, machte ich mir erstmal etwas zu Essen. Ich hatte nämlich ziemlichen Hunger. Aus dem Küchenfenster sah ich wieder den schneeweißen Wolf. Er hatte wieder diese Anziehungskraft auf mich. Doch dieses Mal wehrte ich mich nicht. Ich ging hinaus und mehrere Meter vor ihm blieb ich stehen. „Was willst du von mir?" fragte ich ihn.


	7. Der erste Kuss

„_Was willst du von mir?" fragte ich ihn._

Er schwenkte seinen Kopf nach recht. Es war so als wollte er mir sagten, dass ich ihm folgen sollte. Er drehte sich um und ging nur ein paar Schritte in den Wald. Sollte ich ihm wirklich folgen?? Seine Anziehungskraft erleichterte mir meine Entscheidung. Ich folgte ihm.

Wir gingen immer tiefer in den Wald. Wenn dieser Wolf mich hier alleine lässt, würde ich nie mehr hier raus kommen. Aber irgendwie war es schon absurd, dass ich einem Wolf hinterher laufe. Doch die Neugier war größer, als der Verstand. Wie lange sind wir schon gelaufen? Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. „Was willst du von mir? Warum hast du mich hier hergeführt?" wollte ich von dem wunderschönen schneeweißen Wolf wissen. Doch er heulte den Mond an. Seit wann kann man hier in Forks den Mond sehen? Ich sah zum Mond und vollkommen unerwartet drang eine wunderschöne Frauenstimme in meinen Kopf: „Du musst erst alles erkennen, bevor ich dir deine Fragen beantworten kann." Dann war ich allein.

Was soll ich erkennen? Wem gehörte diese Stimme? Wo ist dieser schneeweiße Wolf hin? Ich verstand überhaupt nicht, was gerade passiert war. Ich stand bestimmt eine halbe Stunde hier einfach nur rum und rätselte. Mit einmal Mal fiel mir etwas ein. Wie komme ich hier wieder raus. Ich bin viel zu tief im Wald um allein herauszufinden.

Hier stehen zu bleiben, nütz mit nicht fiel. Also versuchte ich mein Glück und ging in die Richtung, aus der ich glaube, gekommen zu sein. Ich hätte beim Hinlaufen mehr auf meine Umgebung achten sollen. Schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Das hätte mir aber bestimmt auch nicht viel gebracht. Denn in diesem Wald sehen alle Bäume gleich aus.

Nach langer langer Zeit raschelte irgendetwas neben mir. Ich machte einen kleinen Sprung zur Seite und landete auf den Boden. Dabei entfuhr mir ein Schrei. Edward kam zu mir mit einem halb belustigtem und halb besorgtem Blick. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe." Lächelte er, doch dann wurde seine Miene ernst. „Doch was hast du abends allein mitten im Wald zu suchen? Alice hat gesehen, wie du hier herumirrst." Sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich einen Wolf gefolgt bin und dann eine beruhigende Stimme gehört habe? Ich weis es nicht. Doch ich entschied mich ein Teil zu erzählen. „Ich habe einen Wolf gesehen und es sah so aus, als sollte ich im folgen." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Er war wütend. „ Du bist einem WOLF hinterher gelaufen. Bella, hast du den Verstand verloren." Darauf wusste ich selbst keine Antwort.

Nach einer kurzen Weile der Stille sprach Edward: „Komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause." Er half mir auch und schlagartig lächelte er mich mit seinem schiefen Lächeln an. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten wurde ich rot. „Warum lächelst du auf einmal?" fragte ich ihn. „ Ich habe dir doch erzählt, das Vampire gerne Laufen. Jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, wie wir laufen." Lächelte er mich an. Blitzschnell war ich auf seinem Rücken und er rannte los.

Rennen kann man das eigentlich nicht nennen eher fliegen. Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht trauen, als wir nur Millimeter an den Bäumen vorbei rasten. Wir hatten nur ein paar Minütchen gebracht um zu Charlies Haus zu kommen. Ich hätte alleine bestimmt einen Monat gebraucht. Doch Edward ließ mich nicht runter, sonder sprang auf einen Baum und dann in mein Zimmer. Erst da durfte ich von seinem Rücken runter.

Doch anstatt stehen zu bleiben, setzte ich mich erstmal auf den Fußboden. Mir war so schwindlig, das ich kaum bemerkt habe wie er sich auf mein Bett setzte. Edward sah mich belustigt an. Nach einem kurzen Moment ging es mich schon etwas besser. Das sah wahrscheinlich auch Edward. Denn erhob ich hoch und setzte mich auf seinen Schoß und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. „War wohl etwas zu schnell für dich." Stellte er kichernd fest. Ich schaute zu ihm auf und bemerkte, dass mein Kopf nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war.

Mein Blick glitt von seinen vollen Lippen zu seinen flüssig goldenen Augen. Ich versank in ihnen. In meinem Zimmer war es still, bis auf meinen Herzschlag der sich weiter erhöhte. Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf zu mir runter. Als sich unsere Lippen trafen, hätte jemand eine Atombombe neben mir zünden können und ich hätte es nicht mitbekommen. Alles um uns herum war vergessen.

Ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben. Ich könnte explodieren vor Glück. Unsere Lippen lösten sich erst voneinander, als ich Luft holen musste. Bevor ich meinen Verstand wieder hatte, sagte ich: „Ich liebe dich" Edward legte seine Lippen noch einmal auf meine. Dieser Kuss war leidenschaftlicher und drängender als der Erste. „Bella, du bist mein Leben." Flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Ich war so glücklich, als ich das hörte. Wir saßen noch eine Weile so da, bis Edward meinte, dass ich schlafen gehen sollte. Nachdem ich mich bettfertig gemacht habe, schlief ich in seinen Armen ein. Ich träumte von Edward.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und niemand lag neben mir. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte Edward auf meinem Schaukelstuhl. Ich war glücklich, dass es kein Traum war. „Morgen" sagte ich lächelnd. „Guten Morgen, mein Engel" Erwiderte Edward und breitete die Arme aus. Also platzierte ich mich wieder auf seinen Schoß und er schlang die Arme um mich. Nach einer Weile fiel mir urplötzlich etwas ein, was ich vergessen habe.

Charlie! Hat er bemerkt, dass ich nicht da war? „Was hast du plötzlich?" fragend sah er mich an. „Hat Charlie etwas bemerkt, dass ich überhaupt nicht da war?" erwiderte ich. „Nein, er hatte einen Notfall und ist erst heute früh gekommen. Du brauchst dir um Ihn keine Sorgen zu machen." Erleichter seufzte ich. Edward machte dann auch los. Er musste sich umziehen und den Volvo holen, da wir gemeinsam zu Schulen fahren.


	8. Nachforschung

Als ich alleine war, machte ich mich für die Schule fertig. Doch es schlich sich immer wieder ein Gedanke ein. Was musste ich erkennen um Antworten von dieser Stimme zu bekommen? Edward würde erst in 20 Minuten wieder hier sein. Also beschloss ich an meinen Laptop, den mir Mom geschenkt hat, zu gehen. Ich öffnete meine Lieblingssuchseite und überlegte.

Was sollte ich eingeben? Weißer Mond oder weißer Mond mit beruhigender Stimme? Oh man, ich glaube Forks tut mir überhaupt nicht gut. Mhm, wie wäre es mit Wolf oder weißer Wolf oder lieber schneeweißer Wolf? Nein, zu ungenau. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein. Gab es hier nicht so eine Legende über einen schneeweißen Wolf? Ja, genau, deswegen dürfen hier ja auch keine Wolfe gejagt werden.

Als gab ich in die Suchleiste ‚ Legende des schneeweißen Wolfes auf der Olympic-Halbinsel ' ein. Es gab viele Seiten, wo man die Legende des Wolfes finden konnte. Sie wurde als kleine Geschichte geschrieben. Mein Blick glitt zur Uhr. Oh nein, Edward steht bestimmt schon unten. Ich hatte total die Zeit vergessen. Ich muss wohl später mir die Legende durchlesen.

Ich rannte die Treppe hinunter, denn ich wollte Edward nicht noch länger warten lassen. Nachdem ich die Haustür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, sah ich Edward an seinem Volvo stehen. Ich trat auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er beugte sich ein wenig noch unten und küsste mich ganz sanft auf die Lippen. „Was hast du solange gemacht, mein Engel? Ich dachte schon du hast mich vergessen und ich muss dich holen kommen." Sagte er mit ein wenig Spott in der Stimme.

„Wie könnte ich dich vergessen? Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr" sagte ich und hoffte er würde seine erste Frage unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Denn ich befürchtete er würde mich als verrückt erklären, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass in Gedanken immer noch den wunderschönen Wolf treffen will um ihn auszufragen. Ich hielt mich ja schon selber für durch geknallt, da muss er es nicht auch noch denken. Obwohl, Edward ist ein Vampir, ist das nicht schon verrückt, dass ich mich in ihn verliebe? Was habe ich nur für ein verrücktes Leben? Dachte ich und musste lächeln.

„Du bist seit ein paar Minuten nicht mehr ansprechbar. An was denkst du, mein Engel?" Ich habe überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass wir schon an der Schule sind. Ich lächelte Edward an und meinte: „Meine Gedanken sind bei dir" Das war noch nicht mal gelogen. Edwards Lippen verzogen sich zu meinem heißgeliebten Lächeln. „Ich liebe dich." Meinte er darauf nur und stieg aus.

Heute drehte es sich in der Schule nur um zwei Themen. Das eine Thema ist das, dass Edward Cullen mich zur Schule gefahren hat. Dieses Thema war bei den meisten Schülerinnen vertreten. Ich war nur froh, dass die meisten ihr Interesse dem Wolfsfest schenkten. Das Fest wird jedes Jahr am gleichen Tag gefeiert. Es geht im Fest um die Legende des schneeweißen Wolf. Ich kenne die Legende zwar nicht, werde sie mir aber spätestens heute Nachmittag durchlesen. Ich bin mal gespannt um was es in der Legende geht.

Edward holte mich beim Unterricht ab und wir gingen zusammen in die Mensa. Wir setzten uns an einen leeren Tisch und Edward sagte: „ Mein Engel, möchtest du zu dem Fest gehen?" Er blickte mich mit seinen wunderschönen aber mittlerweile dunklen Augen an. „ Ja" war meine kleine Antwort. Ich lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte es sofort. „Gut, ich muss dich aber heute Nachmittag alleine lassen, denn ich muss jagen gehen." Ich sagte dazu nichts und nickte bloß.

Edward fragte mich noch über mein Leben aus, was mich an manchen Stellen rot anlaufen lies. Seine Fragerei ging bis zum Beginn der Biologiestunde. In Bio ertappte ich mich wieder einmal, wie ich in anstarrte. Sobald er mich dabei erwischte, lief ich rot an und hörte Edward leise kichern.

Der ganze Tag ging wie im Flug vorbei. Vom Unterricht habe ich so gut wie nichts mitbekommen. Es gab nur zwei Dinge, die in meinem Kopf vorgingen und das waren Edward und der Wolf. Nachdem Edward mich nach Hause gefahren hat und sich mit einem hinreisenden Kuss verabschiedete hat, ging ich in mein Zimmer. Meinen Laptop habe ich heute früh nicht heruntergefahren, sodass die Ergebnisse noch zu sehen waren.

Ich suchte mir eine schöne Seite mit der Geschichte heraus. Die Internetseite war altmodisch gestaltet, sodass die Geschichte so richtig als alte Legende herausragte. Nachdem ich mir die Legende durchgelesen habe, war ich mir so sicher, dass sie wahr war. Es gibt zwar viele Menschen, die nicht an Legenden glauben, doch seit ich weis, dass es Vampire gibt, warum soll es dann nicht auch diesen Wolf gegeben haben?


	9. Die Legende

Irgendwie verband ich den Anfang der Legende mit Märchen. Es ging nämlich mit den Wörtern „_Vor vielen Jahre" los._ Was ich, ich weis selbst nicht warum, mit _„Es war einmal" _verglich.

_Vor vielen Jahren wollte ein kleines Mädchen allein durch den Wald in__ Forks__ gehen. Sie ignorierte alle Warnungen. _Es ist zu gefährlich allein im Wald_ wurde ihr immer gesagt. _Die Räuber und diese Monster verstecken sich dort. Du darfst nie allein in den Wald gehen. Hörst du!_ predigte ihre Mutter jeden Tag. _

_Doch dieses Mädchen interessierte dies nicht und ihre Neugier brachte sie zum Wald. _Was soll dort bloß sein?

_Sie ging immer tiefer und tiefer in den Wald. Doch es passierte nichts. _Warum sollte ich Angst haben?_dachte sie sich. _Hier ist doch überhaupt nichts.

_Sie lief über Stock und Stein und es war kein Räuber oder eines dieser Monster in Sicht. Plötzlich erstreckte sich vor ihr eine große Lichtung. Sie war mit vielen Wildblumen bedeckt. Sie lief auf die Lichtung und pflückte die Blumen._

_Als das kleine Mädchen sich schließlich umdrehte um nach Hause zu gehen, als sie vollkommend erstarrte. Etwas weiter entfernt von ihr stand ein großer blasser Mann. Seine Augen leuchteten blutrot. _

_Das Mädchen sah, dass der Mann immer näher kam und wich vor ihm zurück. "Was wollen sie von mir?" stotterte das Mädchen. "Ich habe nichts bei mir." fügte sie noch hinzu. Der Mann knurrte nur auf und als er in die Sonne trat, fing er an zu glitzern. Das Mädchen weitete ihre Augen, als es ihn sah._

_Er war eines dieser Monster._

Warum habe ich nicht auf Mama gehört?

_Der Mann kam immer weiter auf das Mädchen zu bis er sie am Arm packen und sie zu sich ziehen konnte. Das Kind zitterte vor Angst und vor allem vor der kalten Haut des Monsters._

_Das Mädchen nahm schon innerlich Abschied von ihrem Leben und schloss die Augen. _

_Plötzlich wurde der Mann von ihr gerissen und das Mädchen hörte nur noch Gebrüll. Vor Angst hielt sie die Augen noch geschlossen. Doch nach ein paar Minuten öffnet sie die Augen. _

_Vor ihr stand ein riesiger, wunderschöner, schneeweißer Wolf. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf das Monster fixiert. Als sie anfingen zu kämpfen, nahm das kleine Mädchen ihren Mut zusammen und rannte los in Richtung ihres Dorfes._

_Sie hörte ein weiteres Knurren hinter ihr. Sie wollte wissen, ob das Monster hinter ihr war und drehte sich um. _

_Hinter ihr standen zwei weitere blasse Männer. Das kleine Mädchen bekam noch mehr Angst und versuchte noch schneller zu laufen._

_Was sie jedoch verwundert ist, dass diese Männer ihr nur hinterher rannten. Das kleine Mädchen wusste nämlich von den Erzählungen, dass die Monster viel schneller waren als sie. Irgendwann kam sie jedoch im Dorf an und fing an zu schreien. Die Menschen des Dorfes kamen raus um zu sehen, was passiert ist. Das Mädchen versuchte kurz zu erklären was passiert ist._

_Als sie mit ihrer Erzählung endete, kamen auch schon die anderen zwei Monster aus dem Wald. Die Bewohner des Dorfes wichen vor Schreck zurück. Das kleine Mädchen klammerte sich fest an ihre Mutter. Die blassen Männer kamen mit einem fürchterlichen Knurren auf die Bewohner zu. _

_Als ein paar Bewohner fliehen wollten, kamen noch zwei weitere Monster. Die Menschen wurden von diesen kalten Monstern eingekreist. Die Frauen und die Kinder weinten um ihr Leben. _

_Die Monster machten sich gerade zum Sprung bereit und alle Bewohner schlossen die Augen. Sie wollten ihr eigenes Ende nicht sehen. Sie hörten wildes Gebrüll und etwas Zerreisen. _

_Ein paar Menschen wunderten sich, warum nichts passierte und öffneten wieder ihre Augen. Was sie allerdings sahen verschlug ihnen die Sprache. _

_Sie wurden nicht mehr von diesen Monstern eingekreist, sondern alle vier Monster standen ihnen gegenüber und zwischen ihnen stand ein_

_riesiger, wunderschöner, schneeweißer Wolf._

_Der Wolf und die vier Monster knurrten sich gegenseitig an. Plötzlich springt einer der Monster auf den Wolf. Das Tier konnte ihn aber noch abwehren und schleuderte ihn in den Wald. Daraufhin griffen auch die anderen an. Der schneeweiße Wolf konnte, auch wenn sie in der Überzahl waren, ihnen standhalten. Er zerstückelte diese Monster und nahm die Teile mit in den Wald. _

_Doch bevor er wieder im Wald verschwand, schaute er auf die Bewohner des Dorfes. Fast alle waren erstarrt vor Schreck außer dem kleinen Mädchen. Das kleine Mädchen war so froh alles überstanden zu haben, dass sie dem Wolf sagte: „Ich danke dir, du lieber Wolf." Der wunderschöne, schneeweiße Wolf nickte für jeden sichtlich und verschwand in den großen düsteren Wald._

_Da erwachten auch die anderen Bewohner aus ihrer Starre und fielen ihren Liebenden in die Arme. Das war das erste Mal, das sie ihn gesehen haben._

Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Legende mit meinen schneeweißen Wolf zu tun hat. Doch die Frage ist doch was hat sie mit _mir _zu tun? Was will dieser Wolf von mir?

Das ist richtig zu Haare ausraufen. So viele Fragen und derjenige, der sie mir beantworten kann, will erst, dass ich alles erkenne. Doch da ist doch die Frage: WAS soll ist erkennen??

Ich hoffe, ich finde bald mal ein paar Antworten.

Auf der Internetseite steht noch:

_Es war aber auch nicht das letzte Mal. Denn jedes Mal wenn diese Monster kommen, tauchte auch der schneeweiße Wolf auf um die Bewohner des Dorfes zu beschützen. _

_Als Dank verbieten die Bewohner der gesamten Halbinsel die Jagd auf Wölfe. Dieses Verbot wurde später als Gesetz anerkannt._

_Doch vielen Bewohnern war das Verbot noch nicht Dank genug für so viel gerettete Leben. Sie feierten den Wolf noch. Dieses Fest wird sogar nach so vielen Jahren gefeiert._

Ja, das stimmt und das Fest ist morgen. Das schönste ist ja noch, das Edward mit mir zusammen dort hin gehen wird. Bei den Gedanken musste ich lächeln.

Solche Gedanken lenkten mich wirklich von den vielen, vielen Fragen in meinem Kopf ab.


	10. Das Fest

Der restliche Tag ging schnell vorbei. Ich war froh, dass Charlie heute Nachtschicht hat. Denn ich kann meine Freude auf den morgigen Tag nicht verbergen. Deswegen dauerte es auch Stunden bis ich endlich einschlief.

Ich stand auf einer Lichtung und blickte einen Mann an. Umso länger ich ihn ansah umso wütender wurde ich. Doch ich weis nicht warum. Ich kannte diesen Mann noch nicht einmal. Wieso machte er mich so wütend?

Der Mann ging einen Schritt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und da bemerkte ich das kleine Mädchen. Sie wimmerte und war verängstigt. Meine Wut stieg bis ins unermesslichen. Ich spürte kaum noch meine eigenen Bewegungen.

Mein Körper bewegte sich zu diesen Mann und kurz vor ihm, sprang ich ihn an. Jetzt bemerkte mich der Mann und wollte mich angreifen. In diesem Moment schreckte ich aus meinen Traum.

In meinem Kopf schwirren ein Haufen Fragen. Ich blickte mich im Zimmer. Ich erstarrte, als ich in zwei goldene Augen sah. Mein Gegenüber blickte mich genau so erschrocken an. Was …? Warum …?

Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Jedoch ließ ich ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Was machst du hier?" fragte ich ihn schließlich. Er antwortete nicht gleich, sondern brauchte eine Minute. „Ich …. Ähm … Naja …. Ich ...Also" Er senkte seinen verlegen seinen Blick. Wenn er es könnte, würde er jetzt rot anlaufen. Das war der einzige Gedanke, denn ich bei diesen Anblick hatte.

Ich blickte kurz auf meinen Wecker. Es war kurz nach 1 Uhr abends. „Also was machst du hier kurz nach Eins?" fragte ich noch einmal mit ruhiger Stimme. Es regt mich nicht wirklich auf, dass er in meinem Zimmer ist. Bei im fühle ich mich sicher.

Er atmete einmal tief durch. „ Bella, ich weis nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich versuche mal ganz ehrlich zu sein." meinte er mit den Blick auf seine Hand. Ich rutschte zu ihm ans Fußende des Bettes und legte meine Hand auf seine. Ich weis nicht warum ich es tat, doch es fühlte sich richtig an.

Er nahm meine Hand in seine und schaute mir ganz tief in die Augen. „Bella, seit ich dich das Erste Mal gesehen,fand ich dich faszinierend. Ich lebe seit über 100 Jahre auf dieser Erde und habe noch nie so etwas gefühlt wie wenn ich die ansehe oder nur an dich denke. Mein Himmel war schwarz, keine Sterne. Esme dachte schon Carlisle hat mich zu früh verwandelt, weil ich kein wirkliches Interesse an romantischer Liebe hatte. Meine Welt war düster. Doch dann kamst du!"

Er machte eine kurze Pause. Ich konnte nicht sprechen und starrte ihn nur interessiert an. Er legte noch seine andere Hand auf unseren Verschlungenen. „Du warst auf einmal da und erhelltest meine Nacht. Ich konnte die Sterne sehe. Alles was mir bis dahin wichtig war, verlor seine Bedeutung. Denn da einzige was in meinem Dasein wichtig ist bist DU.

Ich konnte einfach nicht bis morgen warten. Ich wollte dich jetzt wieder sehen." Es sah mich an und ich musste einfach fragen. „Machst du das öfters?" Irgendwie war es mir peinlich. Denn ich musste daran denken, dass ich im Schlaf rede. Ich hoffe es war nicht zu peinliche Sache, die ich von mir gab. „Ja, ich finde es niedlich dich beim Schlafen zu beobachten und sehr interessant." Jetzt wurde ich rot.

„Bella, bitte sei nicht sauer auf mich." Ich lächelte ihn an. Ich konnte einfach nicht sauer auf ihn sein. Er legte eine Hand auf meine Wange. Es war angenehm seine kalte Haut auf meiner zu spüren. Er atmete noch mal tief durch bevor er weiter sprach. „Bella, du bist mein Leben. Ich will keinen einzigen Moment mehr ohne dich sein. Bella, Ich liebe dich."

Mit diesen Worten bewegte er seinen Kopf zu meinen. Als sich unsere Lippen trafen, machte mein Herz Freudensprünge. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn ein bisschen zu mir ran.

Leider musste ich atmen und so lösten wir uns voneinander. „Edward, ich liebe dich auch." sagte ich atemlos. Es bildete sich mein heißgeliebtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Kaum das ich einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, lagen seine Lippen auch schon auf meinen.

Wieder löste er sich von meinen Lippen, doch dieses Mal legte er seinen Kopf auf meine Brust. „Ah." murmelte er, als er hörte, dass mein Herz eine Party veranstaltete. Wir saßen eine Weile schweigen da und hörten zu wie sich mein Herz langsam beruhigte.

Ich war so müde. Doch ich wollte diesen Moment nicht zerstören. Ich kämpfte zwar gegen die Müdigkeit an, allerdings konnte ich mir ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich glaube du solltest jetzt weiter schlafen." meinte Edward, nachdem er seinen Kopf von meiner Brust nahm. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Ich will aber noch nicht schlafen."

Er schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor ein Grinsen sich in seinen Gesicht breit machte. Was hat er vor? Fragte ich mich in Gedanken ehe sich seine Lippen auf meine legten. Er drückte mich langsam aufs Bett. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Mein Verstand hat sich eh schon verabschiedet, als sich unsere Lippen berü wir uns voneinander lösten, fing er an mich zu zudecken.

„Ich will aber noch nicht schlafen." Ich zog wie eine drei-jährige einen Schmollmund. Er kicherte nur und meinte „Du brauchst deinen Schlaf." Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, fing er an eine Melodie zu summen. Sie klang so friedlich und wunderschön. Dadurch gewann die Müdigkeit und ich schlief in seinen Armen ein.

Etwas Kaltes strich über mein Gesicht. Ich versuchte es mit meiner Hand wegzuschieben und drehte mich dabei um. Ich kuschelte mich an etwas Hartes und doch war es angenehm.

Plötzlich vibrierte es unter mir. Es hörte sich an wie ein Kichern. Ein Kichern? Schlagartig fiel mir alles wieder ein, was gestern oder besser gesagt heute früh passiert war. Ich setzte mich abrupt auf und sah zu Edward. Er lag mit den Armen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt in meinem Bett. Mein heißgeliebtes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. „Guten Morgen Liebling." lächelte er mich an.

Ich konnte nicht anders als zurück strahlen. „Guten Morgen" erwiderte ich noch etwas müde. Jetzt setzte er sich auf auf und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Mein Herz zeigte natürlich die gleiche Reaktion, wie heute früh. Es machte Luftsprünge, so weit dies möglich war.

Widerwillig löste ich mich von ihm. Denn ich brauchte leider Sauerstoff. Nachdem ich wieder genug Luft bekam, meinte ich: „Warte hier einen Moment. Ich muss nur schnell menschlichen Bedürfnissen nachgehen." Er machte es sich auf meinem Bett gemütlich, als wolle er zeigen, dass er nirgendwo hingeht. So stand ich auf und ging ins Bad.

Ich beeilte mich und war schon in 15 Minuten fertig angezogen. Doch als ich aus dem Bad kam, war Edward nirgends zu sehen. Er war nicht mehr auf meinem Bett. Wo ist er? Ein plötzliches Räuspern ließ mich herum fahren.

Edward! Er saß plötzlich auf dem Schaukelstuhl. Nach einen kurzen Moment sprang ich förmlich auf seinen Schoß. „Du warst weg." meinte ich vorwurfsvoll und zog einen Schmollmund. Er legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich an seine Brust. „Ich wollte nur das Auto holen während du dich fertig machst." Ich lächelte mich dabei schief an.

Wie kann ich nur so einen Lächeln wider stehen? Ich legte meine Lippen auf seine und er erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Doch als mein Magen knurrte, lösten wir uns von einander.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhren wir zum Fest. Auf dem Parkplatz der Schule, wo die Parade anfangen soll, wurden wir von vielen Leuten mit weißer Wolfsmasken begrüßt. Alles ist in weiß und mit weißen Wolfsköpfen geschmückt.

Auf jeden Festwagen war ein weißer Wolf zu sehen. Doch diese Wölfen konnten nicht mit dem echten schneeweißen Wolf mithalten. Er ist sehr viel schöner.

Am Abend konnte man trinken, tanzen und Spiele spielen, wo der Gewinnen einen weißen Plüschwolf bekommt. „Ich komm gleich wieder. Ich muss nur menschlichen Bedürfnissen nachgehen." teilte ich Edward mit.

Als ich wieder vom WC kam, sah ich Jacob. „Hey Jack." begrüßte ich ihn. „Na Bella. Wie geht's?" meinte er fröhlich. „Alles bestens." Ich hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Dann rief jemand ihn und wir verabschiedete uns.

Ich machte mich gleich wieder auf den Weg zu Edward. Wo war er schon wieder? Dachte ich bevor zwei kalte starke Arme mich von hinten umschlangen. „Möchten sie mir mit tanzen, Miss Swan?" flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Ich kann aber nicht sonderlich gut tanzen" Doch diese Aussage interessierte ihn nicht.

Er führte mich zur Tanzfläche und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Dann stellte er mich auf seine Füße und wir tanzten. Es war richtig schön. Nach langer Zeit legte Edward seine Lippen auf meine. Oh, seine Küsse sind so süß!

Plötzlich hörten wir ein fürchterliches Knurren. Wir beide sahen uns um. Es waren nur noch ein paar Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche, die ebenfalls durch das Knurren zusammen schreckten. Doch wo kam das Knurren her? Dann sah ich Jacob. Er war am zittern und von ihm kam es. Er knurrte? Wieso sieht er so wütend aus?

Edward zog mich schnell in den Wald. Er muss Jacobs Gedanken gelesen haben. „Bleib hinter mir Bella. Ich werde dich beschützen." Seine Stimme war ernst. Jacob kam zu auf uns zu gerannt und als er sah, dass ich mich an Edward klammerte, wurde er noch wütender.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, stand nicht mehr mein bester Freund vor uns, sondern ein rostbrauner Wolf.


End file.
